


【卡黄】圣夜与酒与糖果

by kurobanana



Category: SNH48
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21937312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurobanana/pseuds/kurobanana
Summary: 圣诞节是分手情侣复合的好时候。
Relationships: Li Yitong/Huang Tingting
Kudos: 58





	【卡黄】圣夜与酒与糖果

黄婷婷曾在忙碌工作间隙畅想如何度过久违的孤独圣诞夜，但显然不包括眼前这一种情况——被数月未见的前任抵在小巷的墙上激烈亲吻。

事情是怎么变成这样的？她晕乎乎地想。熟悉唇舌吮吸轻啃间带走氧气，大脑本就被酒精沉重麻痹感包裹，停滞思维更加断断续续。

勉力拼凑起混乱记忆碎片，似乎本是打算借由酒吧里热闹消遣圣诞前夜的孤独冷清。回想往年此时都是与前任女友度过温馨时光，那时不大的客厅内勉强够放一棵不大的圣诞树，两人挤在窄小沙发上嘻嘻哈哈。热可可刚好比手心温度略高，其上一层棉花糖逐渐融尽。温暖鹅黄灯光下那人眼神亮晶晶地盯着圣诞树，说明年得多买几种装饰挂满树上才好。自己总是纵容想法天马行空的她，嘴里一边答应一边在她脸颊留下可可味的吻。不过她的圣诞愿望在分手后当然无从落实，自己也随即从那充满回忆的房间中搬出。

可坐上吧台时满心只想驱散这些当初甘之如饴的记忆。酒保看见眼眶红红的沉默女人一怔，叹了口气娴熟调出柚色酒液端上。满溢清爽桃子果香的液体显然度数较低，但鲜少饮酒的黄婷婷却不这么认为。喝下后借着醉意又嫌弃这酒缺乏劲头，不足以彻底挣脱缠绕的回忆。

那之后发生了什么？

“唔......”

吻终于在几近缺氧关头结束，微凉空气大量灌回肺部。本想丢下强硬话语却如鲠在喉。似乎将视线定格在那人身上时已然落败，数月以来不断否认的思念喷涌而出淹没黄婷婷，促使她无言主动深深抱紧面前的人。  


李艺彤的圣诞夜本来也并不好过。好不容易结束节前收尾工作，身心俱疲回到家就看见勾起无限回忆的去年那棵圣诞树。心绪复杂陷进沙发里沮丧了好一会儿，正打算利用番剧零食消磨无聊夜晚时手机铃声毫无征兆响起。

“姐，你是来收留无处可去的我吗！”

“现在是我工作时间好不好——不说这个了，你女朋友在我店里买醉掉眼泪不管管？”

“......是前女友。”

“行行行！总之状况是你前女友在这里跟空气念叨了半天你的名字还哭得厉害。我只不过调了杯十几度的让她放松一下，谁知她酒量这么......啧。”冯薪朵用肩膀抵着电话，从冷柜扯出大袋碎冰，“你知道我们店规定不接待醉客的吧？想帮帮她就快点过来。”

“喂！帮什——”电话那头只剩下嘟嘟忙音。

实际上光听见前女友三个字李艺彤已经从沙发上一跃而起套上大衣，此时连车钥匙都抓在手心。雀跃、庆幸与无可避免的慌张击中了她，勉强维持着不会收到罚单的速度直奔酒吧。

不知道今晚过后还是不是“前”女友呢？冯薪朵百无聊赖地晃荡摇酒壶，以了然眼神目送自家弟弟搀扶前女友的腰走出店门。

  
丝丝夜风激得李艺彤冷静了些。泪眼盈盈的黄婷婷一上来就搂紧她不肯放开，与当初分手无动于衷形象相去甚远，反而像只受冷落的小猫。李艺彤只得轻轻拍打颤抖背部柔声哄着别哭，全然没意识到自己也红了眼眶。

“发卡，我、呜......”黄婷婷勉力要说什么，但被难以自控抽噎反复打断。

鼻音浓重声音软糯唤着专属亲昵称呼，李艺彤心跳都加快几拍。深呼吸勉强使自己冷静下来，左思右想还是决定把她送回家。时隔数月的拥抱已经是意外之喜，没有勇气再去希冀更多。

“我还爱你。”抽噎间隙咬字陡然清晰，语气有今晚未曾出现的坚决。仿佛先前醉意与迷乱都烟消云散，被泪水润透的桃花眼脉脉凝望另一双惊喜交加瞳眸。视线微微向下转移，带着呼之欲出渴望目不转睛盯紧熟悉唇瓣。

李艺彤快要喘不过气了。

回过神时耳边已经满是挤压黏膜的淫靡水声。她对于如何最大限度满足眼前人深有心得，浅尝辄止的双唇贴合早已不够，眼下一个舌搅唇拌的深吻才能抚慰不安躁动。捧着脸含吮果冻般柔软下唇时尝到甜丝丝酒香，食髓知味般越发放肆用力啮咬。几个月来梦境中场景竟然成真，满心欢喜兴奋全数化作行动力。手渐渐往下，配合吮吻节奏揉捏腰际；对方默许似地挺腰配合，紧贴身躯之间再无任何缝隙。高热体温似乎隔着衣服传导过来，连空气都受其影响变得燥热。黄婷婷根本不想浪费能看见李艺彤的时光，直勾勾盯着圆圆眼睛。嘴里顺势吸住她的上唇，是淡淡薄荷巧克力味。手臂早已环上对方脖颈试图减少本就所剩无几的距离。方才哭泣抽噎还剩残留，吸气间总忍不住轻轻抽搐数下，在绵长浓烈的吻里加速消耗氧气。

看来今晚的惊喜远不止一个，如此积极配合对于以前的黄婷婷来说也算少有。在这方面有些羞涩的恋人渴求时往往等待主动，李艺彤虽然乐得如此，但总归会期待那种“不一样”情节发生。

也只有那几次长期出差回来后的待遇可以相比吧。她悄悄在心里满足叹息。

舌头被口腔热情迎进，熟练刮着上颚起伏一路向深处滑动，发觉喉口难耐缩紧反射性吞咽后又退出些许，转而舔舐旁侧光滑黏膜。对方显然毫无招架之力，只是尽力吸着作乱小舌，半晌后还是按捺不住主动送上舌尖。于是从善如流缠上柔软物体，裹挟津液刮过舌面。温热触感能给感觉神经丰富的舌面带来极大快慰，唇舌交缠间两人快感相辅相成，不禁愈加投入沉醉。意乱情迷间手不禁伸进衬衫下摆，试探性碰触滚烫肌肤。黄婷婷气息更加慌乱却迟迟不见拒绝，于是腰上的手开始摩挲轻按，隐隐有向上趋势。

“唔......”

直至舌尖因长时间翻搅纠缠有些发麻，李艺彤才恋恋不舍离开温暖腔内。微沉夜色下隐约看见黄婷婷嘴角挂着一串晶亮水痕，那是激烈接吻时无暇兼顾而溢出的唾液。朱唇轻启急于汲取空气，柔嫩舌尖在其中若隐若现。妩媚眼神里难得一见的直白渴望应当是酒精的杰作，换做平时哪里肯轻易表白心绪呢？

李艺彤顺从享受来自年上主导的拥抱，脑袋深深埋进颈侧，出乎意料嗅到与以前别无二致的檀香。令人贪恋的气息经体温加热似乎从肌肤上蒸腾出来，撩拨岌岌可危的理智。终究难耐伸出舌尖一下一下舐过颈部薄薄皮肤，感受她的颤抖。

“你用的是以前我送的那瓶檀道？”

“嗯...对啊。”

十分享受颈处酥痒，情不自禁耸起肩膀更加凑上去。酒精没有教导她好好掩藏这种事实，不经大脑的意外坦率回答反而吓了李艺彤一跳。随即耳畔传来更为急促呼吸，渐渐有齿尖轻柔撕咬刺痛在颈侧点点燃起。察觉亲密动作逐渐染上情欲气息，混沌大脑勉强将此时感触与回忆中的“前戏”匹配，试图提醒不可避免后果。

现在根本不想推开她——无论如何都不想。可是露天的酒吧后巷并不是做爱的好场所。黄婷婷意识沉浮间被这矛盾扰得心烦意乱，索性全身心交给对方掌控。

湿热触感暂时离开颈间，不一会儿重新出现在耳垂上。温暖鼻息打在耳后，过于敏感的小块软肉被整个裹进温热口腔用舌头拨弄，引起无法克制颤栗。由于足够靠近还能隐约听见吞咽声。光是想象年下此时满脸投入的模样心中绮念便难以压抑，身体扭动想挣脱。

“怎么了？”李艺彤轻喘着停下。尽管自己兴致高昂，但如果年上不愿意就决没有继续的必要。

“没什么——”迎着她征询眼神，黄婷婷状似漫不经心凑上前吻住朝思暮想的唇，包裹酒气的柔软舌尖细致描绘形状后才餍足般缓缓分开，”你继续啊。”

李艺彤大脑差点当机。过于明显的暧昧暗示让她怀疑黄婷婷是否被什么外星生物替换了，仿佛患上接吻依存症。自忖不久前明明有认真满足她，果然是需要给予更为强烈刺激。

边脱下大衣边兼顾安抚因不愿离开怀抱而微恼轻哼的年上，李艺彤叹了口气。十二月的恩城气温仍称得上宜人，她从未如此感谢这一年四季都无甚变化的天气，至少没有外套也能在室外勉强享受夜风吹拂。稍微使上力气抱起怀中人挪到一旁停靠车辆附近，然后用大衣裹住纤瘦身躯轻柔放上车前。

黄婷婷乖顺地揪紧领口任由搬动。身下机械还留存些许启动时热度，再加上犹带体温的隔绝用外套甚至令人莫名产生温热惬意。略微倾斜弧度难免带来不安全感，茫然眼神投向年下，静静等待下一步动作。

很快她就领会了年下的用意。口腔被激烈侵占上瘾般快感无论多少次都无法腻烦，拼命仰起脖子配合同时发觉灼热手指已然蹭进胸衣下缘，而另一只手正安抚性搓揉背部。手臂为了防止滑落反撑在引擎盖上，正好把身体往前送了些。脑中迷迷糊糊意识到没有外套的年下也许会冷，干脆扯住衣服下摆让两具火热身体更为贴近。

李艺彤的指腹来回碾磨发硬胸尖，很明显触碰前它们早已被刺激得挺立。难以言喻欣喜在心中膨胀，夹杂了那么一点小小自满。手掌拢住玲珑浑圆揉捏，软腻触感一如既往令人沉醉。掌心被小小充血肉粒主动磨蹭，立刻顺应节奏按压摩擦。突然回忆起以前无意中发表过“有点小”的观点，结果收获一句轻飘飘的“我为祖国省布料”以及三天连续被关在卧室门外的特殊对应。真是忍不住让人想暴打过去的自己，毕竟谁知以后会再也摸不到了呢？

如果黄婷婷知道这种胡思乱想说不定很想暴打现在的年下，好在此时沉溺欲海无暇顾及。酥痒电流窜下小腹，惹得体液丝丝缕缕溢出细缝。轻声呻吟尽数被吻走，还剩些遗留自鼻间慵懒哼出。年下偏爱使用漫长而周到前戏充分挑起欲望，于渴望刺激身体来说却是另类煎熬。因酒精钝化的传感神经将本就十足温和的刺激更减弱几分，仅仅玩弄胸部不足以填补无底欲望深渊，身体某处更为急切被抚摸触碰。

还想要更多。

卖力在胸前动作着的手忽然被捉住，一路直接牵引至下腹。动作略有迟缓的纤细玉指生怕暗示不够明显，挑开裤腰处轻微拉扯。

李艺彤几乎数不清这是今晚第几次呼吸困难，挑逗动作击碎她最后一丝顾虑与理智。没有任何理由拖延过分炽热渴望，手掌粗暴地贴紧皮肤挤进裤子，果不其然陷入大片粘腻中。可活动空间有点狭窄，手指舒展动作时连续碾过敏感点，怀中人顿时软了身子；再多捻捏几下挺起肉核，身体就猛然蜷紧。印象中黄婷婷的弱点就是此处，于是可怜的小肉球在刻意摩擦揉弄下鼓起至胀痛，却丝毫没有被放过的苗头。指关节借助花液恶劣装作打滑故意戳刺花蒂底部，再轻微使力夹起，竟让她绷紧身体小小高潮了一次。

年下试图挣脱圈紧腰间的修长双腿，无奈发现对方根本不愿放开。只得嘴里哄着不会离开的话，抽出湿润手掌安抚性按揉大腿外侧促使它们放松。牛仔裤金属拉链声清晰可闻，年上顺水推舟抬起臀部方便裤子褪下。意乱情迷中这动作熟练得像是肌肉记忆，看来两人多年的默契配合并未因别离消散分毫。

仍挂在小腿上的裤子导致双腿不能过分张开，于是李艺彤半跪着，脑袋从下方钻上来直接凑向腿心。腿弯被架在肩膀上，这样强制而无法逃脱的动作使心理获得莫大满足。微凉夜风拂过光裸肌肤带起阵阵轻颤，年上短暂清醒片刻。还未能来得及理清短时间内进展为何如此之大，隐秘处就被湿热柔软物体结结实实扫过。

“哈啊......”

她从分手后便强迫自己投身繁忙工作转移注意力，几乎无暇解决生理需求。被极其熟悉的上道方式取悦立刻就沦陷，久违极致快感顿时把好不容易恢复些许的神志冲得七零八落。不由自主配合上下活动胯部以增强快感，她想要更向快乐源头靠近些。尽力挪动下摇摇欲坠地停在车盖边缘，车受到重力影响下沉些许，又因为轮胎弹性恢复原位，无意间重重剐蹭敏感处。尝到甜头后，她自以为无人察觉地频繁偷偷借助外力享受额外快慰。这个姿势有些容易滑落，导致秘处带着上半身重量抵住不断舔弄的舌，激得难以抑制呻吟从唇角流泻而出。握紧手掌不知所措望向腿间脑袋，勉力克制想按住它贴得更近些的冲动。

李艺彤对于身体诚实反应极为满意，嘴上动作随心所欲更换角度位置戳刺，充满恶趣味地刻意感受随着变化而夹得时轻时重的灼热腿部。在室外做这种事尚属头一次，以往年上在家里都有几分放不开，让自己无从做出新尝试，所以眼下大好机会当然不能浪费。

空出正在爱抚身体的手探向腿心拨开湿润花瓣，在穴口稍作抚慰便直截了当推进一个指节。穴肉马上讨好似地裹紧不放，期盼用甜蜜反馈换取更多抚慰。指尖在温热粘稠中轻缓顶动从四周吸附的褶皱，慢慢前进同时做着扩张。可外部唇舌的积极表现却频繁打破这种平衡：蜜穴不时被刺激得猛然痉挛收缩，白费先前努力。内里越绞越紧，连同褶皱也愈发欢快吸附手指。黄婷婷明显快要坚持不住，破碎呻吟间迭声唤着年下名字恳求她慢点。可是身体彻底暴露主人想法，哆嗦着抬起的腰部向前磨蹭索取唇舌的同时使得手指抽送更为方便。手臂逐渐吃不消上身重量，身下的车越发受力晃动起来。

怎么这时候还会说慢点的？李艺彤实在想不通，不过经验告诉她千万不要相信某人床上的口是心非。舌头在染满爱液花瓣间灵活游走，忽然一刮到底狠狠吮吸充血肉球，而后立刻补偿般轻快亲一口那处，再用舌尖快速碾压戏弄。这下竟然逼出抽噎控诉，欲求不满与露天场所带来的羞耻感让年上难以自已，委屈地掉下眼泪。年下一看恶作剧不成反而惹哭对方慌得像做错了事，赶忙乖乖进入正题。舌尖点住彻底钻出皱皮的挺立圆核震颤，手指摩挲花径水润内壁，浅浅退至接近入口处配合节奏向上顶弄。刺激一下子过分饱和，蜜穴瞬间绞得极紧，规律收缩消化到达巅峰后巨大快感。小腹处蓄满的暖流尽数泄了下去，被仍吸吮着手指的媚肉一跳一跳挤出穴口。

处于半脱力状态身体就要往下掉，被眼疾手快一把抱住。难以控制急促呼吸将冰凉空气填满肺叶，与全身滚烫温度造成鲜明对比。濒临高潮时被剥夺的感官渐渐回复，好像能听见不远处酒吧里人们谈笑风生。思维接续半晌才意识到不仅稀里糊涂跟前任在露天场合做了一次，并且途中还因为得不到满足哭出声，简直可以称为最令人崩溃的圣诞夜。并不是很想承认前任怀里温暖又舒适，借助疲惫这一事实光明正大延长逗留。

怀中人左躲右闪就是不愿意正眼看她，李艺彤哭笑不得。正待开口，从天而降的冰凉液体滴落鼻尖，细细密密水迹随即在四周地面铺开。她赶紧抱揽黄婷婷的腰，连同车盖上已经彻底浸透成一团的大衣护在怀里，摸索半天掏出车钥匙打开眼前车辆。

“......李艺彤。”

“嗯嗯！”

“这是你的车？”

“这个嘛，当然可以这么说，哈哈。不然我是怎么关掉车辆报警的？”眼看年上脸色一变处于发飙边缘，想象中的怒气槽已经攒满至能够使出必杀技，她干笑着强行转移话题并打开后座车门一同挤了进去，“上个月才提的，我可是有在认真攒钱噢。”

“那刚刚干嘛在外——唔！”没想到车门关上后李艺彤还不消停，熟悉气息再度笼罩的瞬间二人唇瓣相接，舌头趁虚而入流畅刷过齿列。

你根本就是想要阻止我追究在外面做的事情！黄婷婷内心疯狂呐喊。

然而高潮过后的身体足够敏感。口腔作为性感带之一，被深情触碰自然能使体内轻易重燃爱欲。恍惚间只觉胸前一松，原来是胸衣被隔着外衣解开。近在咫尺的可恶圆眼睛里闪动得意光芒，气得她直接撇开视线。

雨滴沉重敲击车窗留下大片模糊水迹，成为车内香艳场景的绝佳掩护。衣物明明都还似挂在身上，却七零八落地被推到不该在的位置，裸露出大片姣好肌肤。车内狭窄沙发勉强容身平躺，抬头时不期而遇对上一双满是爱意的眸子。李艺彤挤进她张开的腿，俯身凑上前吸吮鼓胀乳尖。逼仄空间里暴动荷尔蒙夺取一切理智，欲望山呼海啸般淹没过来。紧闭车门将二人锁进与世隔绝一方天地，只有抵死缠绵方能解相思之苦。

车窗外的雨愈发大了。

  
黄婷婷的心跳咚咚地回响在耳膜，在狂风骤雨般攻击下说不出一句完整话语。血液似乎都汇集到中央，身体烫得像火，漫无目的乱抓的颤栗指尖却泛起凉意。已经数不清高潮了多少次，只记得每当自己嘶哑嗓子呻吟时体内手指就动作得更加厉害。那人的记忆力好得不像话，从开始便迅速精确找准敏感点加以控制。猛力动作长时间折磨最脆弱处，穴肉绞出的蜜液粘答答在身下洇湿大片。臀部对那片暖湿感知最为清楚，难为情地不愿抬起想要掩饰。被冲撞顶弄的快慰在新鲜场合下成倍暴涨，不可否认身体极为享受与众不同刺激。

又是一下正中红心的深重撞击，猛然颤抖时连带脑中思考短暂断开。蜜穴欢欣地含吮手指，仿佛先前大量快感还未能喂饱它。满眶泪水不知是出于过多欲望或是久别重逢的喜悦，模糊视线里年下目不转睛的凝视让她产生回到数月前的错觉。

抽送间阻力不断增加，穴肉渐渐绷紧变得有些僵硬。知道她又快到了，李艺彤俯身在细嫩颈子留下浅红吻痕。火热肌肤下奔涌跳动触感前所未有明显，爱不释手地咬重了些。手指没如愿加快速度，反而慢下来不温不火地碾按内里吸饱汁液的褶皱。于是蜜穴不满般挤压箍紧，企图榨出更多舒服快慰。

年上焦急地轻哼出声，勉强挺起无力腰部主动套弄穴内手指。这样做也仅能增添零星快感，对于推上巅峰来说还是远远不够。方才积攒许久的快感由于没有及时补充而逐渐流逝，酸胀穴肉难耐空虚侵袭神经，终究抛弃无用矜持开口。

“发卡，再快一点好不好......”

年下这次却并非出于恶趣味。毕竟以前从未试过如此，顾念她的身体恐怕吃不消如此剧烈性事。可现在的她哪有半分受不了样子，反而极为亢奋。那双水润泛红桃花眼牢牢盯过来，被汗浸润的发丝胡乱黏在脖颈；小腹缩紧，双腿无意识张开将异物迎得更深。

李艺彤放下心来，炽热的吻覆盖方才颈侧红痕，轻啮柔软耳骨低语道：“原来你醒了酒还会说这种话。”愉悦语气似乎让年上大为羞耻，痴缠手指的媚肉吸得厉害了些。

侧过头吻住微微翕动的唇再占据口腔，同时毫不留情用力撞击柔软处所。花径颤颤吞吃两根手指，每一次都献媚般夹得更紧，重重皱褶从四面八方挽留环绕吸附，一副根本不想让手指拔出来的模样。最深处承受越来越快的沉重顶弄，控制不住泌出许多粘液浇上手指。滚烫水液噗嗤噗嗤被激烈抽插挤压到穴外溅湿大腿内侧，再由曲线汇回股间。

上下两张嘴都被同一个人填得满满当当，黄婷婷瞬间就达到极乐。口腔还处于被占有状态而无法发出快慰尖叫，只有悠长婉转哼声从鼻间流泻。眼前景象似乎都变得模糊，只有敏感处被撞击的灭顶快感和蜜穴的痉挛回荡全身。车内一直处于密闭状态，连续进行性事染得空气中飘荡着淫靡气味，让人呼吸越发困难。

刚刚的求饶似乎给了年下莫大鼓励，让她误认为自己仍没有彻底满足对方需求。感受到四周一跳一跳缩紧，并起两指以更大力气在湿滑紧窄甬道中对抗般快速进出。狠狠刮弄藏在褶皱中的细小硬突，仿佛刻意要刺激每一处敏感。仍处于高度兴奋的穴肉紧绷僵硬却被迫吃下多到溢出的快慰，不知所措地拼命挤压碾磨异物。一边还在享用余韵，一边却再度被顶到高潮，前所未有的铺天盖地快感让人迷乱至产生濒死错觉。

两次绝顶间隔实在太短，从未想过身体能一次性承受如此可怕欢愉。呜咽着剧烈颤抖无法停下，手指抽搐间误触车窗按钮，雨声顿时来到耳边。混有泥土清香潮湿气息灌进狭小空间，车内闷热粘稠而满溢情欲的空气变得清爽许多。眼看雨珠跃进窗里淋湿年上前额碎发，李艺彤赶忙抽出湿漉漉手指要去关上，牵出一拉即断的暧昧银丝。略微红肿的穴口失去阻塞，汩汩往外淌着清液。

“有点闷。”疲劳过度的黄婷婷虚虚握住手腕阻止，无力多说一个字。脸上带着似是而非的绯红，她神情迷惘，涣散眼神看向窗外不知在想什么。脸上汗液混合雨水从下颌流淌，划过轻微突起喉结汇入锁骨浅浅的窝中。

以往事后都是搂在怀里好生温存，这次当然不会例外。李艺彤赶紧把年上从窗边圈进怀里，心满意足地蹭蹭亲亲头顶。

车内一时间无人想打破沉默，只有密集雨声回荡。

接下来该说那个了吧？她绞尽脑汁怎么让自己显得又酷又难以拒绝，却被窗外隐隐约约高声欢呼打断。是午夜十二点了。平安夜钟声敲响时每人都为相聚以及过往安稳而庆贺，同时祈求来年一切幸福顺利。酒杯碰撞清响在雨中隐约可闻，被愉快气氛感染的她想起了什么，满脸笑意暗示性捏捏怀中人肩膀：

"Merry Christmas."

"Happy birthday."

黄婷婷在黑暗中勾起嘴角，无奈配合十分应景玩笑。专属恋人的特殊回忆幼稚又美好，就连曾经喝醉时胡话此时都显得可爱极了。情欲后餍足迟缓气氛悄悄加上星星点点碎糖般细小甜蜜，如同肉桂棒搅动咖啡般将丝丝美好心情融化于温暖中。

李艺彤甚至舍不得打扰弥漫爱意的浪漫空气，只不过该走的形式终究要走。踌躇了好一会儿才压下声音里细微颤抖轻道：

“那个，我们——呃啊啊啊！”

一声惊雷极不合时宜炸响，她吓得差点从座椅上跳起来。条件反射拼命抱紧对方不撒手，头埋进发丝的鸵鸟般模样让人很难与先前强硬表现联系到一起。年上正好极为钟意乖巧撒娇时的她，忍着笑柔声细语宽慰时还不忘拍拍肩膀。

“‘我们复合吧’，是吗？”黄婷婷动作优雅地抬起李艺彤的脸，将吻轻盈落在急于说出什么的唇上。

“好。”  


李艺彤手握方向盘，不住用余光偷瞄蜷在副驾阖眸假寐的女友。方才这人以运动太久很饿的理由把她身上所有薄荷巧克力糖都骗走吃掉，现在还偶尔能听见糖球在嘴里骨碌骨碌从左边换到右边的声音。

既然这么喜欢，那是时候添置更多了。说起添置，目前还有一堆待办事项。首先是弄脏大衣要拿去干洗，还有被彻底泡透的沙发——该怎么跟汽修店的人解释啊！

等等。差点忘了圣诞节所有商户都闭门歇业，那么明天就可以和刚刚从前任转为现任的恋人一同快乐度过。

想到这里的李艺彤眯起眼睛露出幸福豹笑，表情在某个想法出现时僵住片刻。

还有最后最重要一件事：回家后立刻把手机购物车里“分手情侣挽回指导”删除。越快越好，绝对不能让她看见。  
  
-End-

  
  


-番外1-

“发卡，吃了糖还是饿。”

“唔——家里还有昨晚剩下的咖喱，回去热一热就能吃！”

“怎么还是咖喱？你一个人的时候到底有没有好好吃饭？”

“我可是OcOc弐番屋的超·钻石会员喔☆”

“......”

“婷婷桑我错了。”

“紧张什么，我只是在想回家后能给你做哪种菜而已。萝卜玉米排骨汤如何？”

  
-番外2-

“弟，昨晚之后怎么样？”

“这个、那个呃哈哈哈哈哈哈！要怎么开始说呢就是虽然过程有点波折但是总归是好好收场无论怎么说都谢谢你告诉我她在哪里但是出门之后的事情就十分难以展开细节来讲就是这样那样了一下然后她就哭了然后我也想哭接着最后还是她主动跟我提起复合于是我当然就答应了最后她跟我一起回的家所以你就别问了真的很羞耻的啊！”

“‘这样那样’的部分可以适当展开讲讲吗？”

“姐风好大信号好差下次我去店里找你再说吧拜拜！”

  
-番外3-

“发卡，等下跟我一起出门吧。”

“等我看完这周的JOJO嘛！是要去买什么来着？”

“现在去超市应该还能买到很多圣诞树装饰。你别一副要哭的样子啊？”

“就知道婷婷桑还记得我的圣诞愿望......”

“只不过是突然想起节后再去买比较便宜罢了——好重！从我身上下来！”


End file.
